


I'd Love To Spend All Eternity Throwing Grapes At You

by pete_za



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, everything about this screams nightvale, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine your otp taking turns to toss grapes/other small foods into the other’s mouth. Person A is pretty decent at it but Person B keeps hitting Person A’s nose or cheek.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Spend All Eternity Throwing Grapes At You

They lived in a friendly desert community where the sun was always hot, the moon truly beautiful, and the mysterious lights that passed overhead while they all pretended to sleep had (finally?) stopped. 

Welcome to the residence of Cecil, Carlos, and the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home.

 

“Night Vale is hot, but Carlos is much, _much_ hotter,” Cecil murmured, watching Carlos’ biceps as the man busied himself around the kitchen. He lazily popped yet another pink grape into his mouth. The pink grape crops were doing exceptionally well for this time of year.

“He sure is…” The Faceless Old Woman remarked.

Cecil whipped around in his cowhide kitchen barstool; aimlessly guessing to where he thought The Faceless Old Woman’s voice had come from. 

“Listen here Faceless Old Woman, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times. You’re The Faceless Old Woman who secretly lives in my home. Not the Faceless Old Woman who _interrupts Cecil’s commentaries about his perfect Carlos_.”

Carlos chuckled from his post at the sink washing grapes. “I appreciate the compliment Faceless Old Woman.” Then to Cecil, “Be nicer to her Ceec, you don’t want her wrath. Remember when she let moths in the closet and they ate holes in all your ponchos and my lab coats?”

Cecil threw his head back and groaned loud enough for the Secret Police to hear. “Let me _live_ Carlos.”

Carlos plucked a grape from the dripping bunch he held and lobed it across the kitchen towards Cecil in mock annoyance. Cecil caught the flying grape in his mouth and smirked, “Nice toss scientist.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Cecil raised an eyebrow and tossed a grape towards Carlos. It hit him square in the forehead. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” the radio host protested, his pale cheeks reddening, “let me try again.”

Another grape was thrown; Carlos was hit in the nose.

“Carllooooss! You aren’t even _trying_ to catch it,” he whined.

“You’re just horrible at throwing babe. Watch this.”

Cecil could only watch helplessly as the grape Carlos tossed flew at a perfect degree and slope to land directly in his mouth. He chewed angrily on the grape.

“I’m not giving you up until I can get a grape in your mouth,” Cecil said determinedly, reaching for more of the evil, evil pastel colored fruit.

Carlos’ golden laugh spilled out from his lips. “We’re gonna be here for all eternity then.”

Deciding to not take his boyfriend’s comment as an insult, Cecil replied, “At least I’d get to spend all eternity with you.” Carlos could only blush and throw another grape.


End file.
